fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Resurrection of the Dead
Resurrection of the Dead was a fan written Fighting Fantasy adventure by Alexander Ballingall. It was first published online in issue 1 of Fighting Fantazine in 2009. Background - p.3}}''Resurrection of the Dead is set in the town of Bandur Green in Gallantaria.Resurrection of the Dead, "Tales of Unease", in Fighting Fantazine Issue 1, September 2009. (p. 16-7). Bandur Green is located on the road between Royal Lendle and Weirtown. The player plays a merchant who returns to the town to find it blighted by mysterious disappearances. Rules The adventure in general follows the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). Unique Rules *The reader is unarmed at the start of the book and suffers a skill penalty of 3 points until they find a weapon. *Provisions restore 4 stamina per meal. Equipment List *Backpack *30 Gold Pieces *Obtains 2 Provisions in (1) Cover and Illustrations Cover The cover was designed and illustrated by Andrew Wright. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Alexander Ballingall. There were 10 full page illustrations and 6 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 10, 18, 31, 84, 88, 117, 135, 156, 158, and 186. The colour map on the back cover was by Alexander Ballingall. Main Characters YOU: Hero of Resurrection of the Dead *Abbot *Barnock - Barkeep *Dar'noth - Necromancer *Forvin Louve - Merchant *Karl *Marrick - Artist/Dwarf *Orgriff - Thief *Rosie Fletcher *"Toothless" Joe *Vannix - Dryaden Locations *Anvil Road *Bandur Common *Bandur Green *Bandur Green Abbey *Bandur Green Cemetery *Bent Alley *Blackgarry Fens *Black Narrow *Cumbleside *Dead Row *Dunstable Lane *East Gate *Fellen Downs *Fendyke *Fetchborough *''For What Ails You'' *Gate Run *Gornt *Gutfish Alley *Hamblehill Castle *Hustings *King's March *King's West *Lucre Alley *Magyaar Pass *''Marrick’s Masterpieces'' *Merchant's Guild *Narron Street *North Gate *Porger's Corner *Potter's Field *River Cumble *River Eede *River Tass *River Weir *Royal Lendle *Royal Road *Shattuck *South Gate *Tanner Heath *''The Frantic Rat'' *''Vannix's Sticky Fingers'' *Vulcan Lane *Weir Corridor *Weirtown *West Gate *West Well *Witchtooth Line Encounters *Crypt Stalkers *Dar'noth *Decayers *Earth Demon *Fire Demon *Flesh Golems *Ghoul *Humans - Cook/Monks/Thug *Night Stalker *Possessed Goats *Skeleton *Soulsucker *Vannix *Wight *Xoroa Warrior *Zombies Further Notes *This adventure takes place some considerable time after the War of the Four Kingdoms, as a character mentions "some very old papers" dating back to that period. Resurrection of the Dead, in Fighting Fantazine Issue 1, September 2009. para 49,73 A battle took place near Bandur's Green near the end of the War between Gallantarians (under their commander Narron) and Northlanders, which ended in victory for the former. *A Hungarian translation was published in issue 3 of Kaland Játék Kockázat. It was translated by FireFoX. Errors *At (9) it should link to (79) instead of (75). *(11) mentions the slain goats when you could have arrived at (11) from (185). *(167) should link to (79) instead of (75). *(187) should link to (79) instead of (75). See Also *Fan Written Fighting Fantasy *''Fighting Fantazine'' Reviews *[http://lonetigerreviews.blogspot.co.nz/2012/01/resurrection-of-dead-by-alexander.html Resurrection of the Dead at Lone Tiger Gamebook Reviews] External Links *[http://fightingfantazine.bravehost.com/Fighting_Fantazine.html Fighting Fantazine] References Category:Amateur Adventure Category:Fighting Fantasy Fandom Category:Fighting Fantazine 1 Entries